Un Gryffindor no siempre es tan valiente
by Staken Tonks
Summary: La ultima noche de soltero de Remus. Él y Sirius beben unas copas de mas. Alterno. Ooc. Oneshoot


_**Un Gryffindor no siempre tiene que ser tan valiente…**_

Esta era su ultima noche, el lo sabía… y quizás por esta misma razón se encontraba en ese mismo momento trepado en un árbol de cabeza.

-¡Vamos Lunático! ¿Qué demonios haces ahí?- Preguntaba el último de los Black.

-Estoy…tratando…que…la sangre me llegue… a la cabeza- Le respondió entrecortadamente.

-¿Y para que se supone que haces eso? Deberías estar durmiendo- Le reprocho con curiosidad su amigo.

-De hecho… debería estar en… lo que llaman "Despedida de Soltero"- Gritaba Remus- Pero estuve tratando de… pensar un poco y creo que mi… cerebro no esta funcionando bien, así… que trato de hacerlo despertar.

-¡Y se supone que tu eras el mas inteligente!-Dio un soplido- Vamos Lunático, baja de ese árbol y vamos a tomar algo- Al ver que su amigo ni se inmutaba agregó- Ahí podrás contarme exactamente que sucede, quizás puedo ayudarte.

Luego de unos minutos, Sirius se encontraba junto a Lupin caminando por el césped de la plaza en dirección a la ancestral casa de los Black.

-¡No has dicho nada en todo el viaje! Y créeme que no soy adivino, ¿Qué se supone que te sucede? Recuerda que mañana a esta hora estarás casado- El pelinegro vio como su amigo dio un estrepitoso escalofrío y abrió mucho los ojos para luego soltar un grito- ¡NO SE TE VAYA A OCURRIR DEJAR A TONKS PLANTADA O CANCELAR A ESTA ALTURA EL MATRIMONIO!

El licántropo lo observo perplejo, bajo la vista y siguió caminando, mientras su amigo no paró de gritar.

-¡Dime! ¿Piensas cancelar la boda? ¿No te quieres casar con ella? ¿Por qué esperaste a estar a un par de horas? ¿Qué se supone que le vas a decir? ¿No que la amabas tanto? ¿Cómo piensas que lo va a tomar? ¿Qué haremos con…-Sirius no pudo seguir expresando sus preguntas.

-¡YA BASTA! Entendí, entendí… No, no, no espero nada, no pienso decirle nada, si la amo, no tiene nada que tomar porque no hay nada que decir, y no se ¿Contento?- Aun con la vista baja siguió caminando en silencio por las vacías calles- Claro que amo a Nymphadora y por supuesto que quiero casarme con ella. Es solo que, bueno… Tengo miedo- La ultimas dos palabras fueron casi inaudibles.

-¿Qué dijiste? No logre escuchar- Pregunto casualmente.

-Tengo… Miedo- Susurro de nuevo el ojiambar- Al ver que el pelinegro lo miraba con la ceja alzada, simplemente exploto- ¡QUE… TENGO… MI-E-DO!

Para su sorpresa, Canuto no hizo más que romper en estridentes carcajadas. Mientras Remus lo miraba molesto.

-¿Y ahora cual es el chiste?

-¡Qué le tienes miedo a Tonks!- Dijo aun riéndose.

Lupin se dio un sonoro golpe en la cara con la palma de su mano.

-¡No le tengo miedo a Nymphadora idiota! ¡Le tengo miedo al matrimonio! ¡Le tengo miedo a que después ella se arrepienta! ¡Le tengo miedo a no hacerla feliz! ¡TENGO MIEDO DE QUE ENCUENTRE ALGUIEN MEJOR QUE UN VIEJO Y POBRE LICÁNTROPO!

Sirius lo observo en silencio y una vez mas en menos de diez minutos se encontraba riéndose a carcajadas.

-¡SIRIUS ORION BLACK CA-LLA-TE!- Gritaba el licántropo indignado, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color rojo- ¡Estoy hablando en serio!- Se encontraba totalmente ofuscado y se sentía decepcionado de la poca comprensión de su amigo.

-Creo que James tenía razón hermano, la ultima noche antes del matrimonio es la peor- Le decía Sirius mientras seguían caminando- No tienes nada de que preocuparte, ya sabes que Tonks te ama, créeme que se le nota incluso antes de que llegue a la casa y se tropiece con el paragüero- Remus lo regaño con la mirada- Ya sabes a que me refiero, no tienes nada que temer… y si algo sale mal, ya sabes que aquí esta tu joven y buen mozo amigo.

-Que consuelo- Lupin puso los ojos en blanco- En serio Canuto, creo que no nací para el matrimonio. Estoy tan nervioso, ya llevo todo el día sin poder probar bocado. ¿Qué estará haciendo Nymphadora en estos momentos?- Su pregunta iba mas dirigida al aire.

-Pues… Con eso de uds. De "no vernos en todo el día" Quien sabe, yo creo que esta con Molly y las chicas igual de alterada que tu o quizás este en un bar con un atractivo modelo que les baila sobre la mesa- Dijo con su tono carismático casual- Lo que importa Lunático, es que debes pensar que mañana ha esta hora estarás con mi querida prima hacien…

-¡Por Merlín Sirius! ¿Qué no piensas en otra cosa?- Remus se mostraba falsamente molesto.

-Oh claro, había olvidado lo correcto que es Remus Lupin- Su tono burlón sonaba irónico- De todas formas eso de que tu y Tonks nada de nada… Lo siento amigo pero no te lo creo. James decía lo mismo y mira que el pequeño Harry vino a nacer ocho meses después y no fue prematuro- Decía entre nostálgico y divertido.

-Pues ese era James, yo soy un hombre de bien- Dijo ya sin poder contener su risa- Apura el paso. Eres muy lento.

Ya habían llegado a Grimmauld place, ambos entraron entre risas a la casa y se sentaron en diferentes sillones, uno enfrente del otro. En la mesa de centro colocaron varias botellas de whiskey. Bebieron unos minutos en silencio. Hasta que la calma se vio interrumpida por las nuevas carcajadas del pelinegro.

-¡Aun tiemblas!- Le dijo mientras lo imitaba.

-Si te fueras a casar estarías igual- Le recrimino serio el ojiambar.

-Pues yo también me voy a casar y no estoy así- Dijo naturalmente.

-¿¡Tu te vas a casar!?- Pronuncio estupefacto sin dar crédito a sus oídos- ¿Con quien?- Pregunto rápidamente el licántropo.

-No te preocupes viejo- Hizo una pausa- No me casare ni con tu mamá, ni con tu hermana.

-Sirius- El aludido hizo una mueca de estar escuchando- Sabes que mi madre murió y que no tengo hermanas.

-A eso me refería… Es con otra persona…

-¿Con quien?- Pregunto aun medio confundido Remus.

-Pues aun no lo se… pero algún día tengo que casarme ¿No?

Lupin lo miró molesto, ya era obvio que estaban en un avanzado cuadro de ebriedad.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras continuaban bebiendo.

-Canuto- Lo miró mientras se empinaba la botella que acababa de abrir- Mañana estaré con un dolor de cabeza, y es mi boda.

-Problema mío no es- Dijo distraído- Si no hubieras pensado en tus tontos miedos no estarías aquí bebiendo.

-¡No son tontos Sirius!- Repentinamente Remus se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente, mientras el pelinegro lo miraba divertido- Nymphadora quizás no llegue mañana al matrimonio. Yo creo que ya se arrepintió.

-¡Que idiota eres!- Dio otro sorbo a la botella- ¡No Lupin! Ella no te dejara… ¿Si? Ella es una Black y los Black no huyen de sus compromisos- Le decía con orgullo.

-¡Y estas diciendo que los Lupin si!- Le espeto Remus dejando de llorar y mirándolo con la cara roja.

-Eso tienes que decírmelo tú, de todas maneras… Eres un Gryffindor Lunático, lo gryffindor somos valiente ¿Lo recuerdas?

Otra vez la sala se inundo en un silencio.

-Oye- Habló el licántropo a su amigo en el sofá- Me faltaba algo del traje… pero no recuerdo que cosa…

-¿Y que quieres que haga yo?

-No lo se… Solo decía.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hora es?- El licántropo tardo unos segundos en responderle.

- Las 6:50… aun falta… Quizás debería ir a ver a Tonks… y preguntarle si esta segura de esto...

Sirius se levanto rápidamente del sillón y le dio un combo a Remus, el cual se lo devolvió casi al instante… Sin darse cuenta, ambos se encontraban peleando como cualquier Muggle. Unos minutos después y luego de recibir unos buenos golpes se separaron y volvieron a sus respectivos puestos.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué me pegaste?- Le pregunto el ojiambar sin mostrar molestia.

-Porque estas peor que James antes de su boda y no dejas de repetir que Tonks te dejara, ¿Sabes? Aburres hermano.

-Pero tengo mis motivos… Tengo miedo.

Sirius no paraba de hipiar. Y reía por lo bajo.

-El hecho de que sea Gryffindor no tiene nada que ver- Remus se paró arriba del sillón y parecía que estaba dando un discurso- Soy un Gryffindor con miedo… con mucho miedo… y no me avergüenzo. ¿Quién no tendría miedo si fuera un licántropo, viejo y pobre apunto de casarse con una joven y linda metamorfomaga? Tengo derecho a sentir un poco de miedo… el… el… el matrimonio es un paso importante- Levanto la mano en la que sostenía la botella- Pero ya estoy decidido ¡Esa chica de buen trasero será mi esposa! ¡Salud por eso!- Rió de su propio comentario y espero la contestación de Sirius.

Hubo una pausa. Bajo del sillón y se dirigió al de enfrente. Miró a su compañero que dormía profundamente y emitía unos sonidos raros con la boca.

-Te aseguro hermano que si fuera gay me casaría contigo- Dijo Remus divertido.

Afirmo su espalda en el sillón y siguió bebiendo. Con licor muchas veces salían cosas que a veces era mejor mantener guardadas. Como esta última. O como el hecho de que un ejemplo de Gryffindor estaba consumido por el miedo.

**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o**

**¡Hola a todos! Se que el fic es un poco extraño por decirlo menos, pero salió en un rato de ocio… y bueno, es totalmente sacado de contexto el momento, los personajes y todo… Pero no se… lo subo antes de arrepentirme xDD**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Comentario- GO**


End file.
